


All Bets Off

by CayStar



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CayStar/pseuds/CayStar
Summary: When Bella is left alone with Emmett and Jasper while the other Cullens are out hunting, she learns that the family dynamics are not quite what she thought. Vamp/human, slash/poly. Emmett/Jasper/Bella. One shot for now.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Jasper Hale/Bella Swan, Jasper Hale/Bella Swan
Kudos: 10





	All Bets Off

**Summary:** When Bella is left alone with Emmett and Jasper while the other Cullens are out hunting, she learns that the family dynamics are not quite what she thought.

* * *

**_AN: This little number is dedicated to the wonderfully talented Geezerwench. In talking with her about her story I Live, she said- and I quote- "_** But who wouldn't be attracted to Jasper? Emmett, maybe. ha ha ha ha ha ha" **_So here is what Emmett had to say about that..._**

**_For the sake of this story, the family did not bow down to Edward's demands after her birthday fiasco, so they never left town. This takes place sometime in the spring of her senior year. And that's pretty much it for plot, so don't expect a lot._ **

* * *

_**~o~o~ All Bets Off ~o~o~** _

"Edward, please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone tonight," I tried in vain to persuade my boyfriend to postpone his long-distance hunt, but he ignored my wishes as usual.

Esme, Rosalie, and Alice breezed past us on their way out the door. Esme stopped to give me a brief hug, Alice gave me a happy little wave, and Rosalie continued to pretend I don't exist. Emmett and Jasper were parked on the living room couch, battling on some video game—they were my assigned babysitters for the night.

Just outside the front door, Carlisle quietly cleared his throat, urging Edward to finish his goodbyes. They were taking a two-day trip up to Canada for some "father-son bonding time." I didn't understand why they needed to go so far to hunt when he'd left me alone just last night. When I asked, he simply said I would understand when I was a vampire.

"Good bye, love. I'll see you tomorrow night." With the lightest of kisses he was gone, a cool gust of wind the only indication he was ever here.

I turned to close the door and leaned against the wall, feeling depressed by his rejection once more. The boys continued to ignore me so I wandered into the kitchen to fix myself something to eat.

Armed with a sandwich and an apple, I made my way to the oversized chair set off to the side of the couch. I got a nod of acknowledgement from Jasper and Emmett, but they were still engrossed in what looked like some kind of car racing game.

They were seated close together on the large white couch, and I couldn't help but giggle as they jostled each other back and forth, trying to get the upper hand as their pixelated automobiles duked it out on the screen.

I wasn't sure who was who until the red car crossed a line and a huge sign said " _Winner"_ above it, causing Emmett to let out a loud whoop. "Ha! I kicked your ass, Jazz! I win!"

The look that Jasper sent him filled me with a strange sensation. His golden eyes were darker, hooded, and he nudged Emmett's shoulder as his low voice drawled, "Oh, ya did, did ya? We'll just see about that."

I had no idea why I suddenly felt warmer, but it looked like Emmett was having the same reaction as he swallowed and tugged at the neckline of his t-shirt. I suddenly felt like I was missing a very important part of their conversation.

The atmosphere felt heavy, even after they changed games and started shooting random people that they taunted through the microphones on their headsets. Neither seemed very into the game, though, and I got the distinct impression that I was intruding, so I made my excuses and went upstairs to shower.

The state-of-the-art shower went a long way in relaxing me, and I settled into bed immediately after. I must have fallen asleep while reading, because the lamp was still on when I jerked awake a short while later.

It took me a minute to figure out what woke me, but I jumped when a loud moan sounded from downstairs. The voice was deep, as was the voice that answered, and I knew I had to find out what was going on.

I felt a little ridiculous as I crept down the stairs as quietly as I could—as if I could really sneak around vampires.

The second floor appeared normal at first glance, but as I started for the main stairway, I noticed a door ajar that was never open before. Glancing at the rooms around it, I realized this must be Jasper's study since it shared a wall with his and Alice's bedroom. Another quiet moan and an answering growl had my feet moving forward before I really thought things through.

I peeked through the crack in the doorway, unsure for a moment of what I was seeing. Pale skin, dark hair, and blond curls all tangled together in a way that was as unexpected as it was unfamiliar. I let out a squeak when the pieces finally came together.

The room was warm and welcoming, with dark wood bookcases and a solid desk in the center. A pale beige carpet and small lamps softened the sharp edges and made the study look comfortable and lived-in.

All of these things in themselves weren't shocking. What caught me completely off guard were the two vampires draped over the dark wood of the desk. Jasper's body was bent in half, chest and shoulders resting on the surface with his head turned to the side, blond hair striking against the shiny desktop.

Emmett was behind him, leaning over Jasper's back as he pressed his muscular chest against Jasper's somewhat smaller frame. His mouth was near Jasper's ear, whispering something quickly under his breath, and Jasper groaned at whatever he said as he was jolted forward rhythmically, over and over.

Emmett's powerful arms were braced on either side of Jasper's slim hips, holding firmly as he pounded into the Southern Major. A slight movement caught my eye, and I watched in awe as Emmett tenderly stroked his thumb across Jasper's hipbone, a gentle contradiction to the brutal force he was using to... fuck him.

There was no other word for it. They weren't making love, or having sex. Emmett was outright fucking him into the desk. I was honestly surprised the sturdy wood hadn't cracked under the pressure.

An intense wave of lust crashed through me as a low growl brought my eyes up. Emmett was standing now, and Jasper was leaning up on his forearms, shiny black eyes locked on mine. I looked quickly between Jasper's full lips and Emmett's deep dimples, unsure which was the most attractive.

"What are you doin' here, Bella?" Jasper drawled out in a voice strained with tension. Emmett had slowed his movements a bit, but then Jasper stood up as well, leaning back against the larger vampire's chest. My eyes nearly popped out of my head when Emmett's hand drifted down to firmly grasp Jasper's _very_ long... dick. I blushed as I thought the word, and of course Jasper felt my embarrassment.

"Come here, B." Emmett's commanding tone caught me off guard, and I stared at him in shock. "That wasn't a suggestion, little bear. _Come. Here_."

I had the door pushed open and was moving forward before I even thought about it, drawn forward by the combined force of their gazes. A small part of my mind wondered if I was being dazzled, but I didn't feel disoriented like I did when Edward used his glamour. No, this was something else entirely.

When I was close enough, Jasper reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me even closer. I kept my eyes trained determinedly on his face, trying desperately to forget that they were both completely naked. What the hell were they doing?

"We're _bonding_ , Bella," Jasper answered the question I didn't realize I had asked aloud. "We were waitin' for you to join us."

 _Oh. My. God!_ Were they serious? This had to be some kind of strange dream born out of months of infuriating sexual frustration. There was no way on earth this was actually happening.

A cold hand on my cheek snapped me out of that thought process, and I realized that Jasper had rounded the desk to stand in front of me. Without the broad stretch of wood keeping us separated, I couldn't keep my eyes from drifting down to _Jasper's_ long piece of… well, wood.

My eyes shot up when he took another step closer, and I shivered when I felt his cool body— _all_ of his cool body—press against mine. I kept my focus on his face, trying my best to ignore the rest of him, and then another hand on my shoulder made me look up even further.

Emmett's eyes were black, but I knew for a fact it was lust and not hunger as he stared down at me. I felt my heart speed up again, and I blushed as my body responded to their close proximity. I knew they could smell my desire for them, despite my confusion and slight twinge of fear.

"What's wrong, little bear?" Emmett's normally boisterous voice was low and soothing, and I glanced at Jasper as he shivered—either in response to the incredibly sensuous sound or to the emotions bouncing between the three of us. I couldn't even imagine what all he was feeling.

"B?" Emmett brought my attention back to him, and Jasper turned us so I was leaning back against his chest while I faced the larger vampire.

"I just… I mean, I… I don't understand," I blew the words out in a huff as I finally let out the breath I'd been holding. I was fairly certain this wasn't a dream, but it still didn't make any sense.

Emmett wrapped his arm around me and led me around the desk to the chair that had obviously been hastily pushed aside earlier. He sat down and pulled me down on his massive thigh, not even seeming to notice my leg pressing against his slightly wilted erection.

"There's a lot you don't know about this family, B," he began, pausing when I jumped as Jasper came up behind me to gently massage my tense shoulders. I melted into his touch almost immediately, and found my head beginning to droop against Emmett's solid chest.

"Listen, we've only shown you the human side of things so far, and that was fine for a while, until Alice had a vision." I turned and looked back at Jasper as his wife's name was mentioned. How on earth could he sit there so casually… _naked_?

"Look, we all think Edward is crazy for puttin' off your change for so long," Jasper continued. "I know he said he would let Carlisle change you after graduation, but he was planning on negotiatin' even more time from you."

Jasper's soft drawl and calming gift did little to contain my growing ire. I should have known. Edward just thought he knew everything about what was best for me, and no one could tell him otherwise. Why I oughtta…

"Shh, B, it's okay. Look, we talked to Ali and she said this is the best plan for everybody. If you're ready, we're gonna go ahead and do it now." Emmett nudged my chin up with one thick finger and looked me straight in the eye. I knew he was dead serious—no pun intended—and I felt my desire begin to stir. They were offering me the two things I wanted most—sex and immortality.

Jasper leaned over and pulled my face toward him, moving closer to me as he felt my lust build. One cool hand snaked its way up my shirt as he paused with his lips a hairs breadth away from mine. "Bella?" he murmured softly. "Are you in?"

The intoxicating scent of his breath sent the last of my reservations straight out the window, and I leaned forward enough to press my lips to his. I let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Jasper immediately coaxed my mouth open, pressing his tongue against mine in a way that Edward never had.

Emmett pulled me back towards him, raising my shirt over my head as Jasper's hands moved their way higher. I gasped against his mouth when I felt Jasper's cool tongue circle my nipple before sucking it softly between his lips.

I let them move me without protest when Emmett lifted me off his leg to stand on the floor in front of his chair. My pajama shorts and panties were pulled off faster than I could think, and Jasper's sinfully talented tongue made its way down my body.

With my clothes no longer a distraction, Emmett turned his attention to my exposed body as well. The tender look he gave me as he leaned forward to kiss me made something deep inside me shift. His kiss was harder than Jasper's, and filled with his typical enthusiasm. His large hands cupped my breasts as his mouth controlled mine.

It only took a few seconds after Jasper pressed his long fingers into me for me to cry out in ecstasy, held firmly between those two gorgeous vampires. Emmett kissed me softly as he lifted me and turned to place me on my back on the desktop. He looked almost regretful as he stepped to the side and let Jasper take his place.

"I see what you meant before, Jasper—you really did win, didn't you?" Emmett's eyes gleamed with lust as he watched Jasper step between my legs, and I moaned when I saw him reach into the open drawer and pull out a bottle. It was Jasper's turn to moan when Emmett took his place behind him once more.

"Ugh… yeah. You gotta look at the big picture, Em. Big… fuckin… picture…" His voice trailed off as his head dropped down, his blond curls partially obscuring his face. I reached up a bit tentatively to brush a few strands back, and I gasped when his shiny black eyes met mine.

Jasper leaned forward to capture my lips, and my whole body shuddered as I felt his hardness pressing at my entrance. He pushed in slowly, giving me time to adjust, and we both stared down to where our bodies were joining.

Emmett's growl brought my attention back to him, and I saw that his hands were gripping Jasper's hips tightly as he leaned over to watch as well. Once Jasper was in me fully, Emmett gave us as sexy smile and growled again. "Hang on now, I'm driving this train."

Jasper planted his hands on the desk, leaning over me as he pressed back against Emmett and forward into me. Each thrust sent a shock of pleasure through me and I couldn't do anything but writhe on the desktop, my hands tangled in my hair.

I was nearly at my peak again when Jasper suddenly yanked me up so I was sitting with my hips right at the edge of the desk. He pushed my hair back from my neck and leaned over to kiss me gently before his lips pressed just below my left ear.

Emmett's large hand captured my right wrist, and my orgasm crashed through me just as his teeth covered James' bite and replaced it with his own. Jasper's teeth cut through my neck with surprising ease, and he moaned as my blood filled his mouth. I felt his cold seed begin to fill me, and then the venom from both bites began to take over my senses.

I forced the words out as Jasper lifted me into his arms and began to carry me somewhere. " _Thank you_."

~oOo~

The hours passed in a fiery torment, and it was all I could do to hold onto my memories. Faces, names, feelings, they all floated by me in muted fog, only anchoring themselves when those people spoke to me or touched my burning skin.

"It's okay, little bear. Edward and Carlisle are on their way. Alice called them. He'll be here soon."

"Shh, darlin'. Let me help you with the pain a bit." Jasper's voice was accompanied by the feeling of cool water and gentle soothing strokes. I focused on my gratitude as he washed away the boys' scents, knowing it would probably help Edward at least a little.

"Love? I'm so sorry! I had no idea they were going to do this! Please don't hate me! Love, please!" Edward swept in with a dramatic wave of anguish that brought a smile to my tightly-clinched lips.

"Everything looks good so far, Bella. The boys gave you a tremendous amount of venom, so your change should go fairly quickly." Carlisle. The soothing sound of his voice had always been appealing to me. I'd been painfully aroused when he stitched up my arm after my birthday, and now I knew I would get the chance to act on those feelings. As if he was suddenly the mind reader, he pressed his full lips against mine softly. "We can't wait for you to join us, my dear."

I could hear the men moving around as my hearing improved, and different scents filled my nose as well. Edward and Carlisle were sitting to my left, and I could smell how their scents were closely entwined. They hadn't bothered to shower, and I managed to pry open my eyes to see Edward curled in Carlisle's lap, taking comfort from his creator as he sat vigil at my bedside.

Emmett and Jasper stayed at my right side, and Jasper's hand rested softly on my head as he pulled away as much of my pain as he could. Emmett's hand rubbed a soothing pattern across his bite mark, and I felt him lean over to kiss it softly as well.

The fire increased, and I was barely aware when the girls returned home. I registered their presence in soft voices and softer hands, and a feeling of completeness settled over me as the whole family filled the room.

I burned for hours—for _days_ —and when my heart stopped it was a complete shock to me. I didn't move for a moment, just enjoying the sudden absence of pain, but a soft rustling sound had me up and crouched defensively before I even thought about moving.

My instincts told me I needed to escape. I was surrounded by vampires, and the one right in front of me was obviously a threat. He was tall and blond, with more scars than I could even imagine counting.

"Isabella," he rumbled, his voice low and dangerous. "Don't you run from me, girl." My hand flew to my neck as his voice registered. _Sire_. Jasper. I felt the strangest need to submit to him.

Movement to his right brought my attention to a male that had a huge smile on his face. His dimples were the first thing I recognized, and a shiver worked its way down my spine as I touched the scar on wrist. _Emmett._

"Bella? Love?" His voice was like an angel singing, and I was standing before him in another quick flash of movement. _Edward. **Mine!**_

He let out a grunt as I squeezed him too tightly, but he cupped my face in his soft, _warm_ hands when I tried to pull away. I swore I felt my heart beat again when he pressed his lips to mine, then looked down at me with that familiar crooked grin.

He looked incredibly beautiful—even more than usual. I could see the peace in his eyes. He was truly happy, and finally content. The temptation of my blood was gone, and the stress it had kept him under had evaporated like the morning dew.

I felt a swell of love sweep over me as Edward turned me to face the group. "Welcome to the family, Love."

My eyes traveled over them, taking in the look of desire on each face. _Welcome, indeed…_


End file.
